Ascendant
An ascendant is a high-ranking Tal'darim on the Chain of Ascension, in contrast with a low ranking Tal'darim such as a votary. They are a high templar variant available in the campaign of Legacy of the Void. Overview Ascendants climb the Chain of Ascension by killing, directly or otherwise, their superiors in Rak'Shir duels. Ascendants are only second to the highlord in the Chain. The lower an ascendant's title, the higher their rank (e.g. First Ascendant is of higher rank than Second Ascendant).Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. After years of absorbing terrazine and having the advantage of using their supplicants' essence, they become very powerful.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Ascendants often dare one another to disable and commandeer an active colossus. If one succeeds, the Tal'darim gain a powerful war machine. If not, a rival ascendant has been eliminated. The most cunning ascendants utilize observers to spy on one another, in addition to the Tal'darim's enemies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Ascendant SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Taldarim High Templar SC2 Rend.jpg |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Tal'darim |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Co-op Missions |baseunit=High templar |role=Psionic warrior |useguns=Agonizing blast |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 |energycost= |costgas=150 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=55 (45 warp gate cooldown) |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Templar archives/Ascendant archives |hotkey=T |speed=1.875 2.25 Co-op Missions |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=1000 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.375 |shield=40 (+100 per Sacrifice, Co-op Missions only) |shieldregen=2 |hp=40 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Agonizing Blast |gun1strength=9 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.75 1.52 (at Alarak full Unit Attack Speed Mastery) (Co-op) |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Legacy of the Void Ascendants appear in Legacy of the Void as a variant of the . They are the Tal'darim faction option in the "psionic warrior" category, alongside the high templar and the dark archon. The ascendant's offensive abilities are Psionic Orb and Mind Blast, which do heavy damage to enemies, and it has the support ability Sacrifice, which allows it to drain life from an ally to restores its own energy. The ascendant's primary advantage over the high templar is Sacrifice, which it can use to quickly restore its energy. This lets the ascendant be ready for combat right after warping in without needing to wait to store up energy. This also makes the ascendant powerful for prolonged conflicts, able to keep its energy reserves high to use its abilities liberally. Otherwise, Psionic Orb's potency versus Psionic Storm is circumstantial, and Mind Blast is a powerful single-target ability, both of which make the ascendant more offensive than the high templar, while the latter has Plasma Surge to support allies in combat. If the player uses ascendants, the Spear of Adun's Reconstruction Beam ability is useful, as the ascendant can use Sacrifice on mechanical units and then Reconstruction Beam will heal them. Otherwise, sentinels and avengers are good targets for Sacrifice, since they can use their abilities to rejuvenate. Abilities Co-op Missions Ascendants can be built by Alarak in Co-op Missions. They are unlocked at Level 8 and further upgrades are unlocked for them at Level 12. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Ascendant Quotations Known Ascendants The following is a list of ascendants, grouped by their most recent rank: *First Ascendant Alarak (became highlord) *First Ascendant Ji'nara *First Ascendant Nuroka *Second Ascendant Guraj *Third Ascendant Zenish *Fourth Ascendant Malain *Amon's Champion References Category:Protoss occupations Category:StarCraft II Protoss campaign units